


The Elder

by PulpQuinn



Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blind Betrayal Spoilers (Fallout 4), F/M, Fight Sex, Making Up, Porn With Plot, Post-Blind Betrayal, Pre-Blind Betrayal, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpQuinn/pseuds/PulpQuinn
Summary: Ria Black meets the Elder of The Brotherhood for the first time during Shadow of steel. We then see how their relationship has progressed after Outside the Wire and how it is tested during Blind Betrayal and what happens after....No smut until Chapter 3This is my first ever fan fic. I know its not great but I'm hoping to improve my writing on this site.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Female Sole Survivor, Arthur Maxson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ria Black's Alternate Timeline Travels [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095548
Kudos: 3





	1. Shadow of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Quick character profile of Ria:  
> Born in the 80s, Ria Black is a British, mutant from the X-men / Supernatural universe. A former member of the X-men team, she has spent the last 10 years with the Winchester brothers. Ria was left stranded in the Fallout 4 universe a year before the bombs dropped. She posed as Nate's wife when he took the job in Boston after Nora left him. She isn't Shaun's biological mother but that was something only her and Nate knew. Ria is keeping her mutant powers a secret from The Brotherhood and no-one knows where she really came from....yet. 
> 
> She has been sent to different time periods / alternate universes a few times. One deliberate, one accidental and one to hide.  
> Universes travelled to: Fallout 4, The Musketeers(BBC) Assassin's Creed Odyssey (maybe)  
> Mutant Powers: Pyrokinesis and Electrokinesis

She had been summoned to the airship for a meeting with The Elder of The Brotherhood. Ria wondered if this was something all new members had to do. Danse had told her that Elder Maxson had requested to speak to her. She knew nothing about this Maxson, apart from what Danse had gushed at her. He made him sound intimidating, seemingly a legend in his own time. She'd heard how he had killed a deathclaw when he was very young, single-handedly. She couldn't deny that sounded impressive and was looking forward to finally putting a face to a name. Danse did like to sing his praises. Ria felt that in a way, she knew him already.

As they stepped off the vertibird, they were met by a man who introduced himself as Captain Kells. Kells informed them that Elder Maxson was conducting a briefing and that they should attend. Danse led the way up the stairs, into the ship. Dogmeat followed along at her heels as Ria took in the atmosphere. It was a magnificent ship and she was eager to see every detail. They approached the Observation Deck and waited patiently at the doorway until The Elder had finished speaking. As the soldiers left, Danse motioned her inside.

'You're not coming?' she asked

He shook his head. 'I'll be upstairs, I need to hand some documents over to Quinlan. You'll be fine' he said with a smile and he marched off before she could protest.

Ria took a deep breath and entered the room. She approached Maxson. 'Elder Maxson, Sir? I'm Ria Black. I just arrived with Paladin Danse' 

Maxson turned to face her and she was surprised by how striking he was. He looked imposing in his armoured coat with the collar turned up. He held himself well, the sort of man that commands a room when he enters it. She noticed a long scar on his face. No doubt from the deathclaw she had heard about, but it only added to his handsomeness. She felt a compulsion to run her fingers over it before remembering where she was. 

'Knight Black. I've heard a lot about you from Paladin Danse. Its a pleasure to finally meet you' He saluted her and she returned it, automatically. 'And this must be Dogmeat.' The Elder kneeled down to pet him and Dogmeat looked content as Maxson rubbed his ears 'Paladin Danse mentioned that the two of you came as a package. He looks strong, useful in a fight. Glad to have you both aboard' 

He motioned for her to sit down, offering her a drink as she did. She wondered if it was a test and declined, politely. Maxson took a seat and watched as Dogmeat stretched out on the floor. 'Is that a British accent?' he asked. Ria nodded and smiled. 'You're a long way from home, soldier' 

Ria laughed 'You have no idea' she relaxed and wondered what he would do if he knew the truth about where she really came from.

'Right....' he nodded 'You were around before the war. Something about cryogenics? I'd like to hear your story, if you feel up to it of course'

'Its not really that interesting I'm afraid' she replied

'Indulge me for a moment then by satisfying my curiosity. Tell me why you're so eager to get into The Institute' He sat back in his chair, as if it was a cue for her to speak.

Ria took a deep breath and began her story. It was one she was used to telling by now. She almost slipped up by calling Shaun 'his son' instead of 'our son' but she caught it just in time. He listened intently and was respectful in all the right places. When she finished, he seemed to have made up his mind about her.

'The Institute will stop at nothing to further their own ends. Together we'll make them pay for their crimes' he assured her.

'Oh, I don't doubt it. I'm impressed by the efficiency of your operation so far. I think The Brotherhood of Steel is more than capable of bringing down The Institute.' she could see by his face that he was pleased by that. 'That should keep him happy' she thought to herself 'we can discuss the whole ghoul discrimination thing later'

'Well' he said, as he stood up 'I've kept you long enough. Get acquainted with the ship and the personal. When you're ready, come back. I have a mission for you'

She thanked him and left. Dogmeat followed close behind as she began her tour of The Prydwen. He watched her leave and found himself wondering what she would look like with her hair down.

He was on her mind for the rest of the day


	2. Outside the Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter picks up just after Ria returns from The Institute

Ria collapsed onto the platform she had left from and for a moment, felt like all the air had be stolen from her lungs. She was finally out of The Institute and back at the airport. The first thing she saw was Dogmeat, eagerly looking at her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard Maxson's soothing voice.

'Are you hurt?' he asked. There was a sense of urgency to his question, like he genuinely cared for her well-being. She looked up at him. 

'I'm ok' she managed, with a smile. The Elder helped her to her feet.

'Welcome back' he said as Dogmeat padded towards her. She ran her hands over his soft fur as her eyes flitted around the area. There were a few knights dotted around the platform. She expected to see Danse.

'If you're looking for Paladin Danse, I sent him to get some sleep. We took turns keeping watch, this one has been here the whole time' he motioned to Dogmeat. That made Ria happy and she fussed the dog again for a few seconds.

'I know you must have been through quite an ordeal but I need to know everything you saw in there.' He was back in serious mode again.

'First things first' she reached into her pockets and retrieved the holoptape for Proctor Ingram. 'This is for Ingram. I did what she asked, all the data should be on there. Also, I convinced Dr Li to re-join The Brotherhood. She should arrive soon but, fair warning, I don't think she likes me very much. You might not find her as co-operative as you'd like'

Maxson called a knight over from the airport entrance. 'Get this to Proctor Ingram immediately' he said, as he thrust it into her hands. 

'Secondly' continued Ria 'I need to see you and Kells alone' she lowered her voice to barely a whisper 'we have a problem...'

Maxson sensed her meaning and spoke just loud enough for all those nearby to hear 'The de-brief can wait Knight, let's get you some food and rest first' He escorted her to a vertibird with Dogmeat following close behind. Kells met them on the flight deck.

'What's this about?' he asked

Ria looked around and shook her head 'Not here' she was counting the number of eyes and ears. Maxson did the same, mentally noting all the faces around them. 

'My quarters' he decided and the four of them headed inside. 

They all sat down at the table as Dogmeat stretched out at Ria's feet. She spoke as soon as they were all settled. 'Do you know where Knight Ryland is right now? She asked both men but was mostly directing her question at Kells. He nodded

'I've just seen him, he's assisting Scribe Neriah. Why?' Kells asked, suspiciously.

'You need to detain him. He is a spy working for The Institute. He has been informing on The Brotherhood's movements and sabotaging Scribe Neriah's work. They've promised him a place at The Institute in exchange. What he doesn't know is that they have no intention of doing that. They plan to replace him with a synth' She pulled another holotape from her belt 'The information is on this, plus everything they have on us so far' and handed it to Kells who stood up and saluted.

'Good work Knight, I'll get on this straight away. If you'll both excuse me...' He strode out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. For a small moment, the only sound in the room was Dogmeat shifting position. Maxson wanted to know everything but he wary of not pushing her too much.

'What happened in there, Ria' he said, softly. She appreciated his use of her name, it made her feel like he was concerned for her as a friend, not just a Knight of The Brotherhood. She took a deep breath and began 

'I found Shaun' she said and glanced up at Maxson. He looked surprised but let her continue. 'Man, where do I start? How's about with the fact that he is 60 years old and running things down there.' Maxson looked shocked. She continued 'Shaun is the head of The Institute.' she waited for his reaction. He didn't say anything for a few seconds.

'I see.... Is that going to be a problem?' he asked, calmly.

'It's the only reason I got out of there alive' she replied. 'They clocked me the moment I arrived. Obviously, they were expecting me. Greeted me like some sort of messiah. Everyone knew who I was and told me how happy they were that I was there. It was creepy as hell and I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could' she looked at him and waited for his thoughts. He looked at her in a way he never had before.

'There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?' he said and reclined in his chair. He was trying hard to keep his body language unthreatening. 

'Yes' Ria replied 'there is.' She took a deep breath, knowing that she would have to tell some of her real story to Arthur. She hadn't told anyone she had met here. 'I'm not Shaun's mother. Not his biological mother. It's kind of a long story....' she began to trail off.

Maxson spoke calmly. 'Start at the beginning. I promise to just listen'

'When I first came.... here, Nate was the first person I met. He was standing on the edge of a bridge, holding his new-born baby. They were both crying softy. It was the middle of the night and it was the only sound for miles. His wife had abandoned him and the child. Left him for someone she worked with and gone overseas, didn't say where. No warning, nothing. She had waited for the baby to be born and dumped it on him, left a note to tell Nate that he would never see her again. Can you believe that? He was just about to relocate. Move his whole life to Boston. He had a new job that came with a house and a car. It was all ready to go and suddenly the rug was pulled from under him. The prospect of taking care of Shaun alone scared him. He wasn't in his right mind. I stayed with them on that bridge for 3 hours, finally managing to talk him down. I promised him everything would be alright if he just didn't jump. I also promised to help him. This will sound crazy, but.... I posed as his wife and moved to Sanctuary Hills with them. I raised that boy for a year before the bombs fell. I felt responsible for them you know? Still do. When what happened in the vault, happened, I knew I owed it to Nate to get Shaun back. Now I know that's not possible and he has to be stopped. He's too far gone. Shaun actually thinks he is doing the world a favour. He's been raised by The Institute and there is no way he'll be convinced that he's wrong.' she stopped and looked over to Arthur again. He was true to is word, he was listening. She assumed he had a million questions and opinions but was keeping them to himself. 'As long as he still believes I'm his mother, we have an advantage.'

Maxson was still listening, making no attempt to interject. 'You should see it down there, Arthur. They live in luxury while the people up here starve and kill each other. They have the means to feed masses of people and provide them with security and medical care but instead they hoard it. They work endlessly on perfecting the synth. That's not saving the world, that's just making a new one. Its disgusting.' Ria shook her head to herself.

Maxson spoke after a pause 'How did you get out of there?' he asked, as gently as he could. 

She took another deep breath 'I agreed to work with them on a mission. A mission I will not be completing but I think we can use it. I'm supposed to meet a Corsair tomorrow at a location and retrieve an escaped synth. Said synth is apparently leading a band of raiders. I figured we could take them all out and do The Commonwealth a public service.' Maxson nodded in agreement. 'They gave me free passage in and out of The Institute. I can come and go as I please but I'm sorry Arthur, I have no intention of going back in there, unless it's to level the place.'

'You won't have to' assured The Elder 'the next time you go in there, you will have The Brotherhood at your back and we will eliminate them. Together' 

'Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner' she began

'Don't be. I'm just glad you are safe. You've done a hell of a job Knight. You should be proud of yourself.' he smiled at her and she felt like a weight had been lifted. She got up and excused herself. He stood also and they both saluted. 

When she was gone, Maxson sat down and poured himself a drink. He felt a strange happiness wash over him and wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because he no longer felt he needed to compete with a dead man's memory....


	3. Blind Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxson confronts Ria during The Blind Betrayal quest line. Its written a bit differently. I was trying to do chunks of texts from both of their POVs. Not sure how well it works but it jumps between them until merging later on. Does that make sense?
> 
> This is where the smut begins

Ria stepped onto the Prydwen and headed towards the command deck to find Captain Kells. He was in the usual place, sorting through files. ‘Afternoon Captain’ she said, as she came down the stairs. 

‘Ah, there you are Knight. I’m glad to see you’re back from The Glowing Sea.’ He said, putting the documents aside. 

‘Glad to be back. It’s pretty bleak out there. I got a message saying I should come here directly. What's happening?’ She asked. She really had no idea what this was about. 

‘Elder Maxson wanted to see you as soon as you arrived. He's in his quarters. Don't delay, Knight. Also, leave the dog outside. You don't want to irritate him'

Maxson waited in his quarters, seething. He had been going over the new information in his mind for the last hour. He was beyond furious when he had discovered Paladin Danse was a synth. His first thought was of Ria and how close she was to him. They had carried out many missions together, which would have given them plenty of time to really get to know each other. Intimately. He paced for a moment as he thought of the late night chats he himself had shared with Knight Black. They had often talked over a drink on the Command Deck, after her missions. Had she been lying to him every time? He had always prided himself on being able to spot a liar so he would soon find out the truth.

On the way up to Maxson's quarters, Ria was troubled by the urgency in Kells' voice. Over the last few weeks, she felt like she had got to know The Elder quite well. At least, more than the other recruits. They were on first name terms, when they were alone. They'd had many discussions over drinks. Long chats that often went on into the small hours. It was usually an exchange of knowledge when they got talking. He would ask her about Pre-war life, interested to hear about how she lived before the bombs fell. She, in turn, had learned more about the world she had woken up to. She felt they had a mutual respect for each other. She would tell him the truth about herself, someday. Once the institute was gone, he deserved to know. They had grown close enough for that. She just wasn't sure how he would take it. He would probably think she was crazy... 

Sometimes she felt there could be more between them. She sensed something but wasn't certain of what. Whenever she thought about it, her mind went to dangerous places. She desperately wanted to know what was going on under that giant coat of his. Once or twice, she had caught a look from him. The kind of look that would lead to her spending a few hours on top of him, if she let it. She smiled to herself as she quickly dismissed those thoughts. They would cross that bridge when The Institute was gone. Maybe.

'You don't want to irritate him....' Kells' words echoed in her mind. That could be anything really. She left Dogmeat in Danse's quarters. He wouldn't mind. He was still at the silo, overseeing the movement of the bombs anyway. She quickly changed into a Brotherhood uniform and left her Pip-Boy on the bed. Best not to keep Arthur waiting. She approached the door to Maxson's quarters and knocked. 

‘Yes?’ came the voice from inside and she entered the room. 

‘Arthur, you wanted to s-’ He turned and cut her off as soon as he knew it was her. 

‘Is there anything you wish to tell me Knight?’ 

She was so taken back by his tone and his anger-laden face, that she stood speechless and confused for a moment. He hadn't called her 'Knight' for a while. ‘Er... am I being accused of something?’ she replied, irritation replacing her confusion. 

‘That remains to be seen.’ He said, quite calmly.

He took a step towards her. 'Does she know?', he thought to himself. They had shared many evenings in the last few weeks. In truth, he found her fascinating, even if he wasn't entirely sure what to make of her. He had always felt that she was hiding something, but was certain it was something about herself. Maybe she was like him... She had been truthful about Shaun yes, but there was something else she was holding back. Could this be it? He hoped it wasn't. That would be....disappointing. 

‘Proctor Quinlan completed the decryption of the data you retrieved from The Institute.’ He took another step towards her ‘A portion of his findings included a list of synths that went missing or escaped from their underground facility.’ He was scanning her face for any signs that she knew. He stepped closer still. ‘After careful analysis of the information, we have discovered something… unprecedented.’ He paused, scanning her face once more, before taking another step. She still appeared confused and as he took one final step towards her, he noted her eyes flit up and down his body. 

The next words out of Maxson's mouth were the last thing she ever expected to hear. 

‘Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of the synths on that list.’ 

Did she hear that right? 'Danse?' she said out loud, more to herself than him. 'Paladin Danse?' she paused. Maxson's face remained unmoving, still scanning hers. 'What is he looking for?' She was still processing the statement when she spoke 'That cannot be true' she concluded as she gave Maxson a desperate look. Suspicion and anger were still firmly stamped on his face. 

'Oh it is' he was furious. 'We keep DNA of all our soldiers on file and his is a perfect match for a synth designated M7-97' More silence. Ria wanted to shake him. She was about to tell him not to believe an obvious ploy by The Institute. Couldn't he see they are trying to fracture The Brotherhood? However, he carried on before she could open her mouth.... 'To make matters worse, Danse has gone AWOL, disappeared without a trace. I'm finding it difficult to believe that he never confided in you and swore you to secrecy.' Another statement that hit hard. But she was unable to say anything in her defence. This was madness. It couldn't be true, could it? She would have known, surely....? There was no way Maxson could have been fooled though. No. This was a lie, plain and simple. He was wrong, she was sure of it.

'Did you know?' He asked. 

Ah. There it was. That's what he'd been looking for. Studying her face to find the lie.

'Are you serious?' was all she could manage to say.

'Did. You. Know?' he asked again. The accusing tone and they way he was looming over her released an angry response from Ria.

'I... you have some nerve, you know that?' she replied, in a way that surprised her a little. 'After all I've done for The Brotherhood, you still don't trust-' He cut her off. 

'You haven't answered my question, Knight' 

'No, Elder, I didn't know' She spat the word Elder at him. She had been trying to stay calm. Trying to remain respectful and dignified, but he was making it extremely difficult. 

'Don't insult my intelligence.' His anger was bleeding through into his voice. 'You fought side by side with Danse, many times. I find it impossible to believe you are ignorant of his identity.'

She stood in silence as something clicked in her mind. Now she could see why he was so angry about this. Why this revelation hurt him so much. She felt it too.... 

'I see what's happening here. This isn't about me at all, is it?' She started, calmly. 'This is about you' 

'Excuse m-?' He tried but it was her turn to interrupt him.

'YOU are looking for someone to blame. Anyone but yourself because it's easier than admitting that he had you fooled, too. That's what hurts the most, isn't it? One of your best men, one of your most trusted soldiers, one of the few people you actually called 'friend', was able to make a fool out of you.' 

She was getting so caught up in her verbal beat down that she didn't see the rage building on his face. If she had been paying attention she would have noticed that he looked like he was about to explode.

'Now the whole Brotherhood can see...' She started to get more animated in her speech, throwing her hands up in the air. 

********

Arthur stood dumbfounded as Ria released her tirade. 'Who does she think she is?' he asked himself. 'How dare she stand in MY quarters, on MY ship and speak to me like that.' She wasn't stopping....

'The great Arthur Maxson, taken in by a synth' she continued 'How could he not know? Maybe he isn't the great leader we all thought. He is only human after a-'

'ENOUGH!' he yelled as he lurched forward, grabbing both of her wrists in mid-air and pinning her to the door. He had surprised himself with his reaction but was even more surprised to see a shocked smile appear on Ria's face. She exhaled heavily, looking him straight in the eye, almost as if she got off on it. Nobody had ever looked at him like that before. They stood motionless for a beat until his lips were suddenly on hers. He pushed himself against her and felt her arms go limp. Again, he was surprised by his own actions and he pulled away from her. What was he thinking?! He released her wrists and stepped back. They both stood in silence, breathing heavily, never breaking eye contact.

'Well...' she said, looking him up and down. 'Finish what you started....'

And with that, he was on her once more. One hand whipped around her waist, pulling her close to him. The other around the back of her neck, as he kissed her again and pressed himself firmly against her. She tasted sweet but it wasn't a taste he recognised. He would be lying if he said he hadn't imagined this very scenario a few times. His thoughts had turned to her more and more lately.

Ria's hands slipped under his heavy coat as she searched for the zip on his Officers uniform. She started to slide it down as he moved his hands to the front of her suit. He fumbled for a moment until his eagerness got the better of him. He pulled the flight suit apart with such force that it ripped all the way down the middle, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing underwear. At all. 

He glanced down for a moment and took in the view. Her body was dotted with scars. Marks that looked like they ranged from knife wounds to gun shots. She had almost as many as he did. His lips moved to her neck, as he laid rough kisses all over it. He worked his way to her breasts, breathing in her scent as he went. She let out a small, involuntary moan as his tongue found her nipples. Taking some control back, she pushed his armoured coat over his shoulders. He shook it off his arms and it fell to the floor with a heavy thud. He was back at her neck as she unzipped him all the way down. She peeled back his suit, and released something she had spent many solitary moments contemplating. It was pretty much what she had imagined. As his uniform hung from his thighs, his lips found hers again, as they pressed their uncovered bodies together. He could feel her hardened nipples against his chest and it made him kiss her more forcefully. Breaking away from her lips, he raised her up the wall. 

She lifted her knees up, one at a time and clamped her thighs around him. Closing her eyes, she reached for a pipe overhead to steady herself as his tongue travelled her skin. One of his hands made its way between her legs and she took a sharp breath in as he slid his fingers inside her. His hand didn't need to stay there long, she was ready for him. She looked down and saw that he was ready too. He moved slightly forward and brought the head of his cock to her entrance. He held it there. Ria could feel the heat radiating from it and she longed for him to be inside her. They locked eyes and with one movement, he pushed himself all the way in her as she found the back of his head with one hand. As she grasped at his hair, she held his gaze. He stopped and held himself inside her as she squeezed him, neither one breaking eye contact.

With a slow movement out, he thrust into her a second time and they both let out their breath, still looking into each others eyes. Neither one dared to look away first. He held himself inside her and he felt her squeeze him again. With his third movement, came their surrender to the sensation. They both closed their eyes as they let pleasure wash over them. He started to move in and out of her at a faster pace. He kept going until Ria's head began to hit the door frame. He glanced to his left, at the table beside them. Holding her tight, he lifted her across onto it.

Neither one said a word as he continued to slide in and out of her. Their arms coiled around each other as they moved in synch. His movements became faster and more forceful until both her hands had to come to rest behind her. She continued to squeeze him inside her, a little more each time. She noticed his moans were starting to get louder. Anyone outside would hear them for sure. He kept going. Faster and faster. More and more. She began to loose control and gave in as the climax took her over. Her hands went from under her as she collapsed flat on to the table. She came hard, her body shuddering underneath his. He watched her stretched out before him, enjoying the fact that he was responsible for her current state. He surveyed her body until he couldn't hold on any more. He quickly pulled out, steadied himself with one hand on the table and came on her stomach, as quietly as he could. 

The only sound in the room was the their breathing, mixed with the hum of the Prydwen's engines. The moment was frozen as they silently took in the what had just happened. They both opened their eyes, looked to each other and began to smile. They both shook their heads, still saying nothing. Ria took a long breath in and watched Maxson as he reached into a drawer. He pulled out what looked like a bandanna. He wiped her clean and cast it aside. He moved towards a chair, still looking her up and down. She sat up and was the first to speak. 

'You've had that coming a while' as she watched him. He pulled his suit back around himself and zipped it up. 

'As have you' he grinned and slumped into a chair. They both smiled, but an uneasy feeling began to wash over Ria.

Danse. 

She remembered how all this started and instantly felt guilty. He was still out there and she had to help him. She sat up and covered herself as best she could 'What is wrong with us?'

He shot her a confused frown. 'What do you mean?'

'A man's life hangs in the balance and look at what we're doing' She said, staring into the middle distance, unaware of Maxson's changing mood, again.

The smile had left his face, replaced by a frown. 'Nothing hangs in the balance Knight. IT is not a man, IT is a machine and IT cannot be allowed to live!' 

'I'm sorry?' She turned to him. 

'You heard me' he said, firmly

'Cannot be allowed to live?' She stood up and noticed that the urge to shake him had returned. 'You're not going to talk to him. Hear him out?' 

'What would I possibly have to say to... that machine? It is an enemy of The Brotherhood and it needs to be destroyed. This isn't up for debate. You know how The Brotherhood deals with synths' A thought occurred to him and he hoped it wasn't true. 'Is this what this was, Knight? An attempt to manipulate me? To make me spare Danse?' He stood up

That had hurt Ria more than she expected. 'Do you really think that little of me?' she asked, disappointment clearly on her face

'No...I... I don't know what to think' He turned around as his hands went to his face and he rubbed his temples. She could see he was trying to say something but it was clearly lost in his frustration. He steadied himself and turned to her again

'You have your orders, Knight. I'm ordering you to hunt down that synth and destroy it' He said firmly.

'Just like that? Personal history or feelings be damned?' she was trying to make him see reason. Even as the words left her mouth she knew it was a lost cause.

'Just like that.' he replied, looking her right in the eyes. 'Do we have a problem here?'

Was he trying to bait her into doing something out of line? One thing she did know was that she had to find Danse first. She could see where this was going and knew she was his only hope of making it through this alive. She couldn't help Danse from inside a jail cell. Ria took a controlled breath and continued in a calm voice. 

'Alright. If that's your order, Elder, I can't argue. I can't refuse an order from my superior. I'll find him and deal with him, if that's what you want. I just hope you can live with yourself after today.' She straightened her clothes and grabbed a bomber jacket from a chair nearby. She quickly put it on and zipped it up covering most of the ripped suit. 'I may be pulling the trigger, but you're the one killing him. I hope we can both make peace with that' She turned and exited his room as calmly as she could manage, even though she wanted to run. She heard the door slam behind her and stepped back into Danse's quarters. She was met by Dogmeat, his head titled to one side. Her mood instantly lifted and she let out a very long, deep breath. It felt like she hadn't taken a proper breath since this whole thing started. She smiled and knelt down. 'What do you say boy, shall we go and save that big tin can?'

Maxson sat back in the chair and lit a cigarette, his pulse still quicker than usual. He shook his head to himself as Ria's last words lingered in the air like a bad smell.....


	4. After The Institute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut as Ria has to deliver some news to the Elder

Ria was not looking forward to this conversation. She knew Elder Maxson had to be informed, whether he wanted to hear it or not. 'You can do this' she said out loud to herself. 'Go in, tell him and leave. Simple as that' She approached his door with her heart racing, knocked and waited for a reply she half-hoped would never come. 

'Yes?' came his voice from inside. Mmmm it had been too long since she had heard that voice and it still did things to her.... She stepped through the door and with one last glance into the flight deck and closed it behind her.

'Sentinal' he said with surprise, seeming not displeased to see her. 

'Elder' she returned, as professionally as she could, trying to stop her mind from returning to the last time they were alone in his quarters. 'I know we said we would never speak of Paladin Danse again but....' Now he didn't look so pleased to see her. 'Well, there is something you need to hear.' She paused to make sure he was listening. He didn't say anything.

'Danse was killed yesterday.' There, she thought to herself. I've said it, I can leave now. She was surprised to see his face change. A look of...what was that exactly? Regret? Relief? 'I... just thought you should know' She turned to leave but Maxson got up. 

'Wait' he managed to say. 'Please.... sit?' and he motioned towards one of two chairs at the table. She sat and watched as Maxson grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from a desk. She hadn't planned for this. She had not expected to stay in the room after saying her piece. She certainly didn't expect to sit and drink with him. He laid the glasses in front of her and poured, pushing one in her direction when he was done. He took a seat, very close to her and she felt those dangerous thoughts coming back with a vengeance. He took a long, slow sip and appeared to be absorbing the information.

'What happened?' He asked, calmly.

It was Ria's turn for a drink. She felt the burn in her throat as she began... 'We were tracking a group from The Institute. When we caught up with them, they were holed up in an underground bunker. Some sort of shelter used by the mayor of Boston, when the bombs fell. Turns out, it was a massive data storage facility. After we levelled The Institute, what was left of the loyal scientists and synths must have fallen back there. They had been communicating with someone out there in the wasteland. We were able to copy their data onto a holotape before we were discovered. And yes, before you ask, Ingram has the holotape and she has a team of scribes working through it.' 

She looked up at him and his face was the same as before, still listening to her story. 'Anyway, we fought as best we could but they had superior numbers. They knew the place well and had prepared to defend it. Danse was injured badly and um....' She started to trail off.

Maxson, pushed the whiskey glass into her hand but remained silent. She finished it and he immediately poured her some more, refilling his after. Taking a sip, she regained her composure. 

'He.... said it was important that The Brotherhood get the holotape and that the place was destroyed. He rigged his suit to blow and gave the tape to me. I tried to get him out of there but I couldn't. He told me to run. It happened so fast... so.... I did. I ran' She blinked back to reality and became acutely aware of her surroundings again. She looked up at Maxson, his expression not giving anything away. They sat in silence for a while, the hum of the Prydwen's engines keeping them company. Maxson finally sighed and raised his glass. 'To Danse' he said quietly. 'Danse' returned Ria as they both took another drink.

After a moment, Maxson spoke. 'I never told you how grateful I was. I'm glad you changed my mind about Paladin Danse' His hand moved over hers. This was the last reaction she was expecting. 

'So am I' she managed to say as her eyes went from their hands to his face. It took all her will power not to kiss him. She wanted to, so badly. The urge to run her hands over his face was overwhelming but she pulled her hand away instead and stood up.

'I should go' she said and went to step away from the table. Maxson caught her arm as she went and her gaze turned back to him.

'Don't' was all he said. He slid his hand down to hers, staring up at her. His wide eyed expression made her uneasy. She never thought she would see The Elder like this.

'Last time....' she started but he stood up and cut her off.

'....I know' he said. Their faces were so close, they could both feel the warmth of each other. All she wanted to do was curl up in his arms. To bury her face in his chest and forget the outside world. 'and I'm sorry' and he moved his lips to meet hers, before she could say anything in reply. 

The kiss was gentle, as if he was taking extra care not to break her. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands came to her waist. They kissed long and deep, as he walked them both backwards, toward the bed. Their lips parted as he sat down on the edge of it, his hands still on her waist. He pressed his face into her stomach. It was jarring to see him so vulnerable. She laid her hands on his head, gently stroking his hair. Their eyes met again and she began to unzip her Vault Suit, kicking off her boots. The suit fell to the floor as she pulled her feet out of it. He was undressing too. Boots, suit and battlecoat were all off in mere seconds and he reached his hands back to her body. He ran them all over her as she slowly lowered herself onto his lap. Their lips came together once more. She reached her hand down between her legs and grasped his cock. It was hot and smooth as she began to work her hand up and down it. His hands moved to her buttocks. He squeezed them gently and moved his fingers underneath her. He could feel how wet she was and he remembered how good she had felt the last time. Ria moved one hand to his chest and gently pushed him backwards. He held her gaze as he came to rest on his back and she leaned down to kiss him once again. With both hands on the bed, she moved gently up and down, brushing the head of his cock with her clit. Resisting the urge to lower herself all the way down onto him, she held back, wanting to enjoy this feeling a little more. Maxson was breathing heavily, the smell of whiskey hanging in the air. She rotated her hips gently, allowing just the tip to enter her. His hands were on her waist and she could feel him trying to force her down onto him. 

She shook her head, as she teased him some more, slowly kissing his neck. She stopped moving and felt him throbbing beneath her. Bringing her face up to his, they locked eyes and she slowly lowered herself all the way down his shaft as they both let go of their breath. He wrapped his arms around her and they moved in time with each other. Slowly. It was.... nice... but it wasn't quite right. There was something missing, like this didn't suit them.

Maxson laid himself back on the bed and pulled her towards him. He rolled them both over and shifted slightly, looking down at her in silence. She looked confused. He went in for another kiss and gently resumed moving in and out of her. She pulled her mouth away and pushed at his chest.

'I won't break' she stated. He was holding back, treating her like a fragile toy. His hand came up and rested on her cheek as he looked over every inch of her face. Then, he turned on a dime. 

He grabbed both her wrists, just like the last time. He forced her arms above her head and took both her small hands in one of his. His free hand came to her chin and he placed 2 fingers on the edge of her lips. She smiled and began to suck them as he pushed himself deeply into her with purpose. He smiled too as he heard the noises she was making. They were getting louder and he was suddenly aware that they might be heard outside. 

'Shhh' he cautioned. He moved his fingers to her nipple as he kissed her to suppress the sound. He pulled away when she was quieter. Every thrust was hard and strong and they both tried to hold back their moans. 

'I missed you' he said without breaking his stride. He continued moving in and out, looking down at her.

'Me too' she agreed, as she sat up quickly, wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled them over again. Maxson went so sit up but she forced him back down with both hands on his chest. She began to move up and down on him as she felt her hair coming out of the clip. Without breaking her rhythm, she undid it and let her hair fall free. He watched as it cascaded down her shoulders and came to rest on her chest, brushing the edges of her nipples. He stretched his arms towards her breasts, ready to take one in each hand but was surprised when Ria grabbed his wrists and pinned him down this time.

They both smirked as she continued to move up and down him. Eventually she let him go and permitted him to sit up, meeting his mouth with hers. As she moved, she began squeezing him more and more. She was close, she could feel it.

Maxson felt her movement change. 

'Cum for me' he ordered and she gave in to the feeling. He felt her tremor and when he was sure she was done, he rolled her over and laid her down quickly. Pushing all the way into her again, he held himself inside her and looked at her face. She still had her eyes closed but could sense his look. 

'Do it' she said. A few thrusts was all he needed. He once again pulled out of her and spilled his load onto her stomach, collapsed next to her and closing his eyes. They both laid there, naked and panting, their breathing accompanying the ever-present hum of the engines. They opened their eyes and turned to look at each other. He smiled and went in for another kiss but stopped short. His eyes flicked down to her stomach.

'Use my shower' he said, getting up from the bed.

She put her hand on her stomach as she got up and made her way into the tiny bathroom. The shower was bliss but she didn't want to stay in it too long. She needed to be back in his arms. Outside the cubicle, she was greeted by the site of him holding a towel out ready for her. He wrapped her in it and embraced her again. They stood like that in silence for a while, each enjoying the closeness.

'Stay' he said, looking down at her. She did, gladly.


	5. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ria shares her plans for Nordhagen Beach and the pair are interrupted by an unwelcome visitor

The Plan....

Ria was excited about this new project of hers. She felt things were finally starting to take shape in The Commonwealth. The settlements were growing and interacting with each other more. Communities were forming and coming together in a way that felt hopeful. Now The Institute was gone, the people of The Commonwealth had one less threat to worry about. 

She didn't think Arthur would need much convincing to help out. He had always maintained that he cared about the people. She also felt that recently he had been yearning for something more. She felt he could do with getting out there and seeing the people he was trying to help. It wasn't good for him to spend all his time on the ship....

Ria had requested a meeting with Captain Kells and Elder Maxson, on the landing deck of The Prydwen. She stood overlooking the edge, trying to make out the figures that were dotted around the beach. It was quite the view. She heard the two men approaching from behind her and greeted them professionally, making sure not to smile too long at Arthur. They had been alone together a number of times since Ria informed him of Danse's death but they were careful not to be seen. They weren't breaking any rules or anything but She wanted to keep it quiet for now. She wondered if people would still taker her seriously if they knew she was spending her free time on top of The Elder. 

'Thanks you for agreeing to meet me here. I've come to you with a proposition about the future of The Commonwealth' They stood patiently as she explained her idea.

'See that down there, gentlemen? That is Nordhagen Beach. A small group of people started a settlement there a few months ago and have been doing pretty well for themselves. Recently, however, they have had trouble with supermutants and feral ghouls. These people are not soldiers and have suffered a few casualties in their attempts to defend themselves.' She could see both Kells and Maxson were listening intently.

'They live in the shadow of The Prydwen, are keen to help out The Brotherhood. Their crops are doing incredibly well, and would do even better if they didn't have to worry about threats from all sides. They are willing to donate crops and supplies to The Brotherhood in exchange for a little protection....and for us to take care of their monster problems.' Both men were silent and she wasn't sure what they would say next. She had expected an instant yes.

'There are also a few potential new recruits down there too. Some youngsters eager to join the ranks....' She hoped that last bit of information would help sway them.

Maxson was the first to speak. 'Well, I certainly feel we need to connect more with the people and this does seem like a logical way to do it' he said looking at Kells.

'Mmmhmm, agreed' added the captain 'It's a good and convenient location'

Ria chimed in with another tid bit 'They would like to expand the settlement too, add more buildings and a community centre of sorts. It could be a good place for Brotherhood soldiers to go for R&R or even set up research stations....'

'Its alright, Sentinal, you don't have to convince us' said Maxson, holding a hand up. 'Its a good idea and one that would benefit all involved.'

Ria was relieved and reached into a pocket, pulling out a holotape 'These are the locations of some mutants and ferals that have been giving them trouble. Plus a rough estimate of numbers and layout. The ferals shouldn't be a problem. The supermutants are dug in deep, but I think we could easily take them out with enough people....'

Kells took the tape from her 'I'll get started on a plan of attack. I'd like to go down there too, with a small amount of troops as temporary protection and to meet the people. We can spare a lot of materials from the airport. I assume they need more substantial defences. With your permission of course, Elder.' He looked to Maxson.

'Of course. Take what you need' He said happily. Kells saluted them both and left them to get started.

Maxson briefly looked her up and down and gave her a smile. It was a secret smile she had only ever seen when they were alone. Then, his professional manner returned and he took another look over the edge.

'Nice work' he said, staring at the settlement. 'If its successful, there must be other settlements that we can work with too. I would also like to go down there and see things for myself.'

'Actually' started Ria 'I thought the two of us could take care of one of the locations of the ferals. Its basically a two man job and I think it would be good for you to be in the fight once again. I feel like you need it.' He turned to her and narrowed his eyes. 'Am I wrong?' she asked

That smile returned 'Are you telling the Elder of The Brotherhood what to do?'

'Would he listen if I did?' she smiled back.

'Well.... you're not wrong. Since we took down The Institute, I have felt a....pull. Being stuck on this ship can get a little frustrating. I would very much like to blow off some steam....' He glanced over to her again '....speaking of which, I believe your presence is required in my quarters shortly.'

'Is it now?' Ria asked, leaning back against the railing.

'Be there in 5, soldier' He marched off.

'That's Sentinal' she reminded him, just loud enough for him to hear. He smiled to himself but didn't look back. Ria turned her gaze towards Nordhagen Beach again and felt hopeful. She lingered, enjoying the breeze through her hair and the sounds of the Commonwealth below. After a few minutes, she went inside. She was so fixed on where she was going, she didn't notice the eyes watching her from the shadows.

Ria made her way up the Arthur's room. She grabbed a folder of papers and a pen from just inside her quarters. It was a little trick that she used every time they met. On the rare occasion that someone would knock on Maxson's door, it was easy to pass off her presence as getting The Elder to read or sign something. As she prepared to knock, she spotted a weaselly looking man in a Brotherhood flight suit, watching her from the stairwell. She nodded but he moved away quickly, as if he hadn't seen her. Only the distant voices of a few soldiers in the mess hall could be heard. There was no-one else in sight. She knocked on the door gently and slipped inside, locking it behind her. 

Arthur was sitting on the edge of his bed and stood up when she entered. Barefoot and in his figure-hugging officers suit, he was quite the sight. Laying the folder and pen down on the table, she crossed the room, into his arms. They embraced in silence, smiling at each other. Ria reached up and pulled the pin from her hair, letting it fall gently to her shoulders. She knew how crazy it made him. He loved to watch her hair fall onto her body. Arthur ran a hand over it and took in the scent. He kissed her, long and deep, finally pulling away to say 'I missed you'

Ria frowned 'From 3 minutes ago?' They both smiled.

'You haven't been here for days' He took a step back 'everything ok?'

She looked a little sheepish. 'Yeah, I'm sorry. I was trying to organise meetings between a few settlements and its hard to get personal messages through the Brotherhood grapevine.'

'Doesn't matter. I'm just happy you're safe. I assumed you were out there, doing good work' He smiled again and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I do like your plans for Nordhagen Beach. I think this could be the start of a prosperous future for The Commonwealth.'

Ria began to undress, sliding the zip on the vault suit down, not too quick, not too slow. Arthur watched, leaning back on his elbows. He was surprised to see a bra and panties, not something she usually wore.

'Been shopping?' he said, with a raised eyebrow.

'A friend and I found an abandoned vault. It was filled with brand new items of clothing and furniture. Nice to look at but not worth a damn. You can't eat a new suit or defend yourself with a toaster....'

'Well, lucky me I guess' he said, looking her up and down. She was standing in front of him, with only the bra and panties on. 'Altho, you don't look very comfortable in them'

'Honestly? I'm not. At all. With all this lace and ribbons, they're so itchy and are definitely not meant to be worn under a flight suit.' she said with a smile.

'You best take them off then....' he requested. 'slowly'

Ria unhooked the bra and let it slip down her body. She held her hands over her breasts for a few seconds, until revealing her nipples to him. She ran her fingers over them and could see he was enjoying himself. He unzipped his uniform and pulled out his cock. He began to stroke it as his eyes moved all over her.

Arthur continued stroking himself. 'Get over here' he commanded with a smile

'Yes Sir' she said with a grin as Arthur kicked off his uniform. He put himself back inside his shorts as he edged his way up the bed, settling in the middle. He sat back, ready to watch her. Ria began to crawl towards him on all fours, in just the panties. As she got close enough to touch him, she stopped.

'Can you hear that?' she said with a frown

'What?' asked Arthur

'It sounds like someone picking the l-' Before she could finish, the door burst open and 2 men came through, both holding guns. 

They quickly entered the room and closed the door behind them. One was a serious looking man in his 40s and the other was the weaselly guy she had seen on the stairs. They fanned out to opposite sides of the room. Maxson shot forward, covering Ria as best he could with his body. He was furious.

'Who the fuck are you? Get--' The oldest man, shoved his gun right in his face and cut him off.

'Shut up, you freak! I swear, if you don't, I will kill everyone on this precious ship of yours and make you watch.' The man was livid but Elder Maxson remained where he was. After a beat, he abated and put his hands up, silently. The man took a few steps back and looked across to Ria 'Off the bed, both of you' as he motioned to the sides with his gun. They both complied and stood on either side of the bed with their hands up. Neither of them tried to cover their nakedness, they both stood tall and defiant.

Ria spoke to break the tension 'So, who are you? What do you want?' She needed to keep them talking. They had to be distracted while she thought of a way to do something. It would have to be quick. Out of sight if possible. She wasn't ready to reveal herself to Maxson just yet. She didn't know how he would react or if he would even speak to her again....

The man eyed her up and down but didn't move from his spot, his gun fixed on Maxson. 'Take a good look' she thought to herself 'It'll be the last time you ever see anyone naked'

'Well Arthur, why don't you tell the lovely lady who I am, hmm?' He turned back to The Elder, expecting him to talk.

Maxson shook his head. 'I have no earthly idea who you are' he said with a shake of his head. 

The man's face flashed red 'That figures, you arrogant prick. You've forgotten everyone you left behind on the way to the top. But think hard....' Ria watched as the cogs turned in Arthur's mind, until realisation dawned on his face. 

'Monk? Paladin Monk' he settled on, seeming sure he had identified his questioner.

'There it is' Monk said 'I knew it was in that egotistical head of yours somewhere. But its not Paladin any more. You saw to that, you freak. They kicked me out because of you!'

'You did that all by yourself, Monk' Retorted Maxson as he seemed to relax a bit. The men didn't notice but Ria did. She saw his body shift ever so slightly, as if he had decided how to handle the situation. He must have been confident he was going to come out on top.

'Bullshit!' yelled Monk 'If it wasn't for you, I'd be.... I'd be here. I could have been in command. But you, with your precious family name and... and... You're as bad as the supermutants and ferals you gun so hard for. I could have been Elder if you hadn't gotten in my way.' He eyed Ria again. Maxson bristled.

'Look why don't you let her go? This is between the two of us, nothing to do with her'. he tried

'Who is she? Is she like you?' asked Monk as his eyes ran over Ria's body again.

'A civilian. I hired her for the night. Just let her leave and we can talk' he suggested. Monk was unconvinced.

'Nice try but she stays. I've had eyes on you for a while and I've never known you to pay so much attention to one woman. All of this should be mine. Your command, your men.... this would all belong to me. So would she...' he pointed his gun in Ria's direction briefly before fixing it back on Maxson.

'Sorry, you're not my type?' Ria shot back at him with a smile, which served to enrage him further. That was what she wanted. If he could get flustered and off balance, she might have an opportunity to do.... something. He gritted his teeth and spoke to the weaselly man in the corner 

'Chris, take her in there' he motioned to the bathroom then looked Maxson dead in the eye 'maybe you're her type.' Chris nodded and began to advance on Ria. 'Just keep it down' Monk added.

Maxson visibly tensed but remained where he was. He turned to look at Ria but she widened her eyes and gave a slight shake of her head. 

Ria put her hands up further as Chris got nearer. He didn't get close enough for her to disarm him, though. Smart. But, this was good. She would be alone with him, away from Maxson's eyes. She could take him out quickly and then plan what to do about Monk. It would be tricky but not impossible. He backed her into the bathroom and stood in the doorway. The bathroom was small with barely room for two people. Ria could see Maxson watching from where he stood. He looked ready to move any second. Chris slung the gun over his back and pulled a large hunting knife from his belt. The door was still open but he was slowly closing it. 'Come on' she thought 'just a little further. Close the door and we can get started'

'Hope you're ready' he taunted. 'I'm gonna....' The door closed all the way and Ria moved. She shot a spark of lightning right up his nose. His free hand went immediately to his face, as he began to double over. In one movement, her left hand covered his mouth and her right grabbed the knife. He had just enough time to open his eyes before she drove the blade up under his chin, his hand still grasping it. He was dead before he hit the ground. He slumped back against the sink and Ria took the knife from his body. Treading lightly, she made her way to the door to open it slowly. She might be able to take Monk out quickly if she could kill the lights somehow. Arthur wouldn't see her that way. Maybe....

As her hand made contact with the door handle, she heard a heavy thud. She pressed herself against the wall and slowly pushed the door outwards. The last thing she was expecting to see was Arthur, pulling the door from the other side. Their faces met in confusion.... then relief. 

He looked her up and down then his eyes fell to the floor. 'Is he dead?' he asked, sounding a little surprised. 

'Yes' replied Ria, looking past him into the room. She spotted Monk on the floor with what looked like a broken neck 'is he?' she asked back. 

'Mmhm.' He turned to Ria 'Are you alright? Did he hurt you?' asked Arthur as he gently touched her shoulders. 

'I'm fine. He didn't get the chance. What about you? What happened?' she asked, remembering how fast it all was.

'His gun jammed' He said, still checking Ria's body 'Are you sure you're ok?

'Yes, I'm sure' she appreciated his concern but she wished she had seen what had transpired in there. He must have moved at incredible speed. She'd heard he was good, but never knew he was that good. Ria thought it was best not to ask too many questions tho. Maxson might start asking questions of his own. 'I'm not hurt. This is his blood' she said, to stop him from fussing. He relaxed slightly and began to look around the room. She could see he was weighing his options.

'Hmmm, it's probably best you aren't here when I alert people. I'll move this one into the other room. No-one has knocked on the door so I'm assuming no-one heard what happened. Get dressed, and wait for me in your quarters. I'll come when all this is sorted. Make sure no-one sees you leave.'

She nodded and dressed quickly, putting her hair back up and taking the folder and pen. After checking the coast was clear, she slipped into her room as quietly as possible. She showered and waited on the bed. Sure enough, minutes later she heard people arrive and the bustle of investigation. It didn't take long, seeing as both men were dead. They were carted off and the deck was left in peace. Ria went over the events in her mind as she waited.

'How did he manage that so fast?' she asked herself.


End file.
